Pineapples and Vanilla in The Breeze
by Roxius
Summary: Chrome never figured she'd experience love at first sight at the super market...and with a girl, of all things! Chrome X Kyoko. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R! SHORT EPILOGUE CHAPTER CONCERNING HANA AND CHROME!
1. The Fic Itself

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: The main gist of the idea for this fic came from 'SpreadYourCrimsonWings'. I would like to thank her for giving me the idea.

* * *

Chrome Dokuro couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as she stepped into the super market, a list of groceries in hand. She didn't really see why Ken and Chikusa chose to send her to buy food for the sole reason that she was 'just a girl', but she really didn't have the guts (no pun intended) to stand up to them about it, either. She just hoped she wouldn't have to interact with other people too much; her legs shook violent from even the simple thought of having to converse with another human being. She held the tiny shred of paper tightly against her chest as she began to walk down the snack food aisle. Slowly, she brought the list up to her face, and read off the first item to herself.

'Hmm...doggie treats? I wonder if Ken means cookies that look like doggie treats...or does he want ACTUAL doggie treats...?' Chrome thought to herself. Her single working eye was glued to the floor so as to avoid making any eye contact with passerby, which meant she wasn't watching where she was going at all. Every now and then she'd quickly glance up at the boxes lined up on the blinding white shelves, but that barely counted for anything. Chrome's pondering on her so-called friend's strange dietary habits was interrupted when she suddenly bumped into something round...and soft. Slowly, she raised her head.

"Ahh...!!"

Chrome's mouth fell agape in shock when she realized her head was now neatly wedged between a pair of small breasts. Not only that, but the owner of said breasts was probably the most beautiful girl Chrome had ever laid her eye on.

Her hair ran down to her shoulders, and it was light golden-brown. Her wide, shimmering eyes were a beautiful amber, and her thin face had a cute, yet somewhat mature appearance to it. What really caught Chrome's attention, however, were those luscious, plump lips. They looked so soft...so delicate...so kissable...

Blood immediately rushed to Chrome's face, and she felt her heart literally skip a beat. Her entire body felt like it was going numb as the length of time she had spent staring at this mysterious girl passed the marker of two whole minutes.

"...Um...hello?" the girl finally spoke. Her sweet, sing-song voice only made Chrome blush even harder.

Finally, Chrome summoned up enough courage to open her mouth. "...I...I...I..." she tried to swallow, but her throat felt completely dry.

"...I?" The girl cocked her head to the right in slight confusion. Such a cute expression on the girl's face sent a prickly sensation up and down along Chrome's skin. She knew what she had to do.

"I...I...I'M SO SORRY!!!" Without any further hesitation, Chrome leaped away from the girl, her eye wide and face drained of color, as if she had just seen a ghost. Mumbling another apology under her breath, the pineapple-haired girl spun around on her heel, and dashed for the door. Her heart was still pounding wildly against her chest as she ran out into the blazing hot parking lot. She couldn't even bring herself to look over her shoulder to see if the girl had followed her.

'Those thoughts...those feelings...why...why did I feel that way...when my eyes met with hers?' Chrome wondered. That was the first time such intense emotions ever came to her; never before had she even considered such a thing like 'love' or 'romance' until that fateful, short-lived encounter only moments ago.

'Who...who was that girl? Could...could this feeling...could it really be...LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!! DOES SUCH A THING EVEN EXIST IN THIS DAY AND AGE?!! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WE'RE BOTH GIRLS, NO LESS!!!'

Suddenly, Chrome's inner monologue was broken when a voice called out to her. It was that same sweet, sing-song voice that was still ringing loudly in Chrome's mind. "Hey! Wait a moment...!! Hold on!"

Chrome instantly froze on the spot, and a heavy blush once again crept up onto her face. 'She...she DID follow me...oh, dear...how do I handle something like this?'

She hesitated for a moment, then turned to see the golden-brown-haired beauty running up to her, a small wallet clutched tightly in her right hand. Chrome noticed that the wallet looked rather familiar. Suddenly, she realized why. Swiftly shoving her hand into her pocket, the bluenette gasped upon discovery that her wallet was missing.

Holding the wallet out to her, the brown-haired girl was breathing heavily as she spoke, "You...when you ran away so suddenly like that...you...you accidentally dropped your wallet...here!"

Chrome instinctively brought her hand to her chest, thoroughly touched by the girl's kindness. "T...Thank you...so very much..."

"No problem! You surprised me a bit back there, I have to admit...!" the girl smiled; her pearly-white molars gleamed brilliantly in the blazing sunlight. Chrome wasn't sure if it was really the sun that was making her feel so hot and flustered anymore. Every once of her attention was drawn to this amazingly attractive girl standing before her.

Chrome slowly reached out to grab the wallet, and as she placed her hand upon it, her fingers lightly brushed against the other girl's. Chrome gulped loudly, much louder than she had meant to, anyway. The girl's grin only grew wider in response.

"...I..." Chrome stared meekly down at the ground, "I'm...I'm sorry for having put you in such an awkward situation like that...please...forgive me..."

"Aw, it's alright! My friend, Hana-chan, seems to like doing the same thing...although I'm not really sure why...anyway, I'm not mad at you! My name is Kyoko Sasagawa, by the way! Nice to meet you!"

"I-I see...I'm glad you're not mad...by the way...my name...um, you can call me Chrome..." A tiny smile graced Chrome's lips; she felt rather relieved that this girl was so nice, even to a stranger like her.

"Ah! Chrome-chan! That's a really cute name!!"

"T-Thank you..."

---

_"If you like her so much, my dear sweet Chrome...then kiss her...I won't mind..."_

_---_

Chrome immediately snapped to attention. '...Mukuro-sama? Is that you?' She had actually forgotten about him for a while there. She shuffled her feet nervously; this was probably the only time in her whole life that she didn't want to hear Mukuro-sama's voice in her head.

"By the way," Kyoko continued, apparently unaware of Chrome's sudden discomfort, "That uniform you're wearing...it's from Kuroyo Middle School, right? But...it's Sunday today. Why are you wearing a school uniform on the weekend?"

Chrome looked down at her attire sheepishly. "Oh! Uh...I...I, umm...I'm not really a middle school student...I just...wear it as a fashion statement!" There was no way she could explain the real reasons she wore this ridiculously skimpy school uniform.

Kyoko nodded to herself. "Ah, I see! Alot of my friends seem to be making fashion statements lately...like this one guy from my school, Tsunayoshi Sawada, he seems to like to run around in his underpants now! It's really pretty funny...!!"

Chrome chuckled along with her as she placed her wallet safely into her pocket. 'My god...she's so pretty...'

---

_"Go on, Chrome...you know you want to...no need to hesitate...simply do it...don't deny yourself the pleasures you desire so badly...but if you won't be courageous, I'll help you out...after all, what you need is a little..."_

_---_

"...Hmm? Chrome-chan...you're...you're getting a little close..." Kyoko stepped back a bit when she realized Chrome's face was now only inches from her own.

"What?!" Chrome gasped; she didn't even notice she had drawn near her like this.

"What...what're you-"

---

_"...push!"_

_---_

Suddenly, without Chrome having any say in the matter, the bluenette was pushed forward by an invisible force, and her lips smashed passionately against Kyoko's. A sweet, delicious taste filled every corner of Chrome's mouth. Kyoko seemed a bit paralyzed, to say the least. In the back of Chrome's mind, she could hear Mukuro snickering to himself.

When the two girls finally broke away (which took alot longer than either had expected), they were both out of breath and completely flushed in the face. Kyoko stared at Chrome, and Chrome stared at Kyoko. A string of Chrome's saliva was slowly trickling down the side of Kyoko's chin.

"C..Chrome-chan...even...even though we just met each other...you...you just...oh my god...I've never met someone...as brash as you..." Kyoko looked absolutely horrified, and Chrome knew that she had a good reason. She did just have her first kiss stolen by some strange girl with an eye-patch, after all.

Chrome was about to spout out a steady stream of hasty apologies when, much to her great surprise, Kyoko placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, and smiled widely. She didn't look upset any longer; in fact, she had a rather thoughtful expression on her face now. Chrome didn't know what to expect next.

"...Chrome-chan?"

"Y...Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"Would you...would you kiss me again?"

Had Chrome been drinking anything at that moment, she would have probably spewed it all over the floor. "H...HUH?!!"

Kyoko struggled as she tried to think of the right words to use. "Well...you see...I know that kiss was rather sudden, and...I should probably be upset about it, but...to tell the truth...I kinda liked it...alot..."

For a second, Chrome wondered if she was simply dreaming, but the orangey taste that still lingered on her lips thankfully told her otherwise.

"I've never even once thought about being in a relationship with another girl in my whole life, but that kiss...oh, that one kiss you so daringly planted on me...it was so magnificent...I'm a bit overwhelmed to tell the truth, but...I want to taste it again, Chrome-chan!! Please...kiss me again...at least one more time..."

Chrome didn't need to be told twice; she pulled the brown-haired girl into a tight hug, and kissed her with all of the unadulterated passion she could muster. This time, Kyoko was ready for it, and she eventually found herself moving along with the flow of the kiss as their tongues soon became involved. As the two girls made out in the middle of the parking lot, Mukuro was feeling rather pleased with the end result.

---

_"Ku fu fu fu fu...it seems I've become some sort of otherworldy cupid now...that's pretty awesome...now I just need to get Chikusa and Ken to admit their feelings for each other..."_

_--- _


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: A short little epilogue for this fic...meh heh. ;P

* * *

_At the local supermarket..._

"I don't trust you one bit, you snake...!"

Chrome Dokuro looked up from the magazine she had been skimming through and saw a rather peeved-off black-haired girl glaring her right in the eye. She looked rather familiar, although Chrome wasn't exactly sure where they had seen each other before.

"Umm...were...were you talking to me...?" The bluenette asked meekly.

"Yes! I'm talking to you! My name is Hana Kurokawa, the best friend of Kyoko-chan...the girl you're dating!" The black-haired girl snapped back.

Chrome gasped. "Oh...so you're H-Hana Kurokawa-san! Kyoko-chan talks about you alot...it's a pleasure to meet you!" She held out her hand expectantly, only for Hana to simply slap it away as if it carried some sort of deadly disease.

"Yes! And that's why I've come here to tell you to get the hell away from MY Kyoko-chan!" Hana snarled, getting straight to the point without even so much as beating around the bush for a little bit. She was definitely pissed. Chrome let out a much louder gasp this time.

"YOUR...YOUR KYOKO-CHAN?!!"

"That's right! I've been head over heels in love with Kyoko-chan sine we first met in middle school...so she obviously belongs to me!!"

Chrome didn't know how to respond; was this girl serious?! "You...you..."

"Look, Chrome...if that IS your real name," Hana placed a less-than-comforting hand upon the bluenette's shoulder, and smiled cruelly, "Kyoko-chan, despite her age, is still very young at both mind and heart...she is not completely sure of what she really wants. So, I'm pretty sure that once she comes to her senses, she'll realize that the woman most suited for her is the girl she had spent almost half of her entire life with, instead of some weird, eye-patch-wearing chick she met only a few months ago...do you get what I'm saying?"

For what felt like the first time in her entire life, Chrome began to feel agitated. "Why...why are you...saying these things...?"

"I'm saying these things, because..." Hana leaned in so closely that her hot breath brushed against Chrome's face, "You know that deep down in your heart that your relationship with Kyoko-chan will never hold...she'll leave you soon enough."

That had done it. Without even really thinking of the consequences, Chrome smashed her fist as hard as she could into Hana's face, sending the raven-haired girl sprawling to the floor, blood gushing from her broken nose. It was really quite an invigorating experience for the usually-timid Chrome. Hana was lying totally motionless; that single punch had knocked her out cold. Chrome quickly wiped the blood covering her clenched fist onto her skirt, and then rushed out the door.

'I wonder if I should tell Kyoko-chan about this...it might be better if I don't...'


End file.
